Hard Work Pays Off
by Hiruko Kagetane
Summary: Naruto has worked hard his entire life, and it seems the women around wanna pay him back. R&R Please


Naruto groaned as he sat down on his living room couch. He could hear humming coming from the kitchen, meaning his mother was probably cooking. "I'm home Kaa-san!" he called, making sure she was aware of his presence. The humming suddenly stopped, and footsteps approached him from behind. He turned his head to look at his mother, and couldn't help but blush. _'She's so fucking hot.' _he thought.

She was wearing a tank top, with a deep v-neck, letting him see her large DD cup breasts. Her long crimson tresses that normally hung down to her plump ass were held in a simple bun, with some errant locks of hair escaping it. She wore a pair of torn blue jeans, and some flip flops.

She draped her arms over his neck and gave him a kiss on the top of his blonde locks. "Welcome home, Sochi-kun." she said quietly. They did nothing, simply staying in their position. Naruto let loose a relaxed sigh as he fet his mother's soft breasts press into his back.

These moments were few and in between, so he wanted to savor the moment. Between work, school and his girlfriend, he rarely got free time with his Kaa-san. But alas, all good things must come to an end. Kushina unwrapped her arms from Naruto's neck, and headed back into the kitchen. Naruto's eyes drooped in sadness as he heard his mother begin to make dinner again.

His phone suddenly rung, and he picked it up to see it was his girlfriend, Hinata.

"Hello?" he asked, though he knew who it was.

_"Naruto-onii-chan?"_ asked a young timid voice.

Naruto was surprised to not hear Hinata on the on the other side of the line, but he did recognize the voice.

"Hanabi?" he questioned.

_"Hai onii-chan."_ Hanabi confirmed.

"What's up Hanabi-chan?" he asked, curious why the girl called.

_"Well onii-chan, I'm not sure how to say this, but Hinata-nee his cheating on you."_ she said nervously.

Naruto's eyes closed as he bit the inside of his cheek. He kinda already knew she was cheating. Her constant disappearances, always missing his texts, it all pointed towards cheating. To top it off, Kiba seemed extra happy the past couple of weeks.

"Okay, thanks I guess Hanabi-chan." he said solemnly.

_"I'm really sorry onii-chan, she doesn't know what she lost."_ Hanabi said before hanging up.

Naruto stuffed his phone back in his pocket and got off the couch. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother humming a tune. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her midsection, pulling her close. Kushina sighed and leaned back into his embrace, stroking the arms wrapped around her taut stomach.

"Looks like I'm staying home for dinner Kaa-san." Naruto said quietly, making Kushina look over her shoulder at him oddly. "What about your plans with Hinata sweetie?" she asked confused.

Naruto just shook his head. "We're done Kaa-san." he said quietly. Kushina stopped cooking and turned around to pull her son into a loving hug, and Naruto accepted wholeheartedly. Kushina rocked back and forth, lulling her son into sleep, and eventually he did fall asleep. It was a bitch getting him up to his room, but she succeeded. She stripped him down to his boxers, revealing his athletic body. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of her baby boys rock solid body. She was about to leave when she noticed something poking out of the slit in his boxers.

She got closer and gasped as she realized what it was. It was his cock head. The bulbous head slowly rose through the boxer slit, revealing the thick shaft. She watched as it rose and rose until it stood at a proud 11 inches. Kushina gaped as she approached the side of the blondes bed. She dropped to her knees in a trance-like state, examining the amazing piece of meat. For being only 14, Naruto was very, very gifted. She remembered all those days he would work overtime at the docks so they could pay rent. He would miss school, fail tests because of mental and physical exhaustion and miss dates with Hinata.

Maybe it was time all his hard pays off?

She ducked down to Naruto's large phallus and began licking up and down from the base to the head. It had been 14 years since she had sucked or fucked anything, ever since her douchebag ex Minato divorced her and ran off with her best friend Mikoto. She gave the now lubricated cock a few more licks before retreating to the head and taking it in. Naruto groaned and moaned as he was unknowingly given a blowjob by his sex starved mother. Kushina moaned as she moved up and down her sons giant dick, licking every nook and cranny of the large appendage.

She knew it was wrong, so wrong. It was incest. Not only that but he was underage and asleep, meaning she was practically raping him. But for some reason, as her left hand slipped into her jeans to rub her wet vagina, she couldn't find it in herself to give a shit. She continued to perform the lewd act on her sleeping son, not worried if her son would wake up.

Her fingers moved rapidly in and out of her gushing pussy as she began deepthroating her sons cock. She honestly wished her son would just jump up and brutally face fuck her like she fantasized about her

bitch-ass ex husband doing, but Minato was a bitch in bed. It made her wonder how long he and Mikoto lasted before she left his ass, considering Mikoto was a mega slut, and Minato had the sex drive of a mouse.

Her thoughts were cut short as a hand suddenly grabbed her bun, and shoved the cock in her mouth to the back of her throat. She looked up in shock as she watched Naruto pull her up by her hair, and brutally shove his cock back in her throat. He was asleep. Was he dreaming or something? She thought confused. Her thoughts were cut short again as Naruto began a lightning fast fucking motion into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat every time.

"That's a good little whore...Kaa-chan." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Kushina's eyes widened when she heard that. Her son was thinking of her? She smiled around the giant cock in her mouth as she thought of her son. Globs of spit and pre-cum dripped down her chin as she began to deepthroat the boy again, making him moan and groan anew. Kushina's eyes widened as Naruto grabbed both sides of her head, slamming her pale face to the base of his cock. Kushina moaned and came as her fingers pinched her clit. Suddenly, Naruto's cock twitched and began to blast cum down her throat. Rope after rope of creamy cum flew down Kushina's throat, and she happily excepted.

Eventually she had to pull back for air, but the white milk kept cumming (pun intended). Her entire face was soon covered, and she couldn't help but smile. She scooped up the delicious cream as her sons dick deflated, moaning the whole time. She eventually was forced to get up and go back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. If she would have stayed a moment later, she would have seen the smile cross Naruto's face.

_'Life just got a whole lot more interesting.' _he thought before drifting to actual sleep.

**Yello anyone who reads this! I know it's really short, but it's gonna be multi chapter, lemon filled and as sexy as my warped mind can make it. It will have girls from any anime I can think of, and Naruto will be fucking them all to oblivion. **

**There is incest, there will be bondage and even beastiality (If I'm in the mood) the reason it's so short is cause I got loaded with a shit load of projects and homework and a monstrous case of writers block. I will be posting by this weekend, and I'm gonna post an actual fic as well, with lemons mind you, lemons simply won't be the focus. It's gonna be a Naruto & Tokyo ghoul crossover: OCxFem Naruto. That's all, hope this satisfies for now until Saturday and Sunday. **

**Kagetane out!**


End file.
